1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and method that provide Three-Dimensional (3D) content.
2. Description of the Related Art
The 3D stereoscopic image technology is applicable to diverse fields, such as information communication, broadcasting, medical treatment, educational training, military affairs, games, animation, virtual reality, Computer Aided Design (CAD), industrial technology, and may be the core basic technology of the next-generation 3D stereoscopic multimedia information communication which is commonly required in these fields.
A 3D effect generally occurs through complex actions of the degree of change in thickness of a crystalline lens according to the position of an object to be observed, a difference in angle between both eyes and an object, a difference in position and shape of an object between left and right eyes, disparity in the movement of an object, and other effects caused by various types of psychologies and memories.
Among them, the binocular disparity that occurs due to a distance of about 6-7 cm between two human eyes is a very important factor. Due to the binocular disparity, because two eyes see the same object at different angles, different images are formed on the respective eyes. These two images are transferred to a viewer's brain through the retinas, and the brain accurately harmonizes these two images, resulting in the viewer realizing the original 3D stereoscopic image.
A 3D image is composed of a left-eye image that is recognized by a left eye and a right-eye image that is recognized by a right eye. The 3D display apparatus expresses a 3D effect of an image using the disparity between the left-eye image and the right-eye image. An environment in which a 3D image is implemented by alternately displaying the left-eye image and the right-eye image is called a stereo 3D image.
In order to focus content in a 2D (Two-Dimensional) image, image processing methods, such as highlight, scaling, and texture, have been used. However, visual fatigue occurs when focusing is performed using the additional image processing method for both the 2D image and the 3D image. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for image processing to prevent such visual fatigue.